Sailor Moon: Black Wings
by Sailor Black Wings
Summary: Kuro Megami Seion is just your average girl right? Or does she hold some ancient evil that the senshi must fight against their wishes? Find out!!! Chapter 1 complete!!!


Hello!!! Kuro here! Well, this is my story, or at least the beginning of it! You've probably been going, "Hey, what the heck is going on with Kuro? She has NO BACKGROUND!!!" Well, now I'm here to give you that. I suggest you read my Profile before you read this because I am NOT going to repeat anything because it gets monotonous. There is a story (Sailor Moon: L{ight of Hope}) that goes before this story, but I won't confuse you. All of the stuff that relates to Sailor Moon: L comes later in the story, right now, it's just an introduction to what is going on, just about me, not about Akari, oops!!!

I'm not saying that Sailor Moon: L is a prologue to my story because that would really piss Akari off. These are two different full-fledged stories that just relate to each other because of Akari and my relations. I really shouldn't start writing or posting my story yet because it would give some things about Sailor Moon: L away, so now I present to you, the reader, the reviewer, the beginning of Sailor Moon: BW!!!

"I heard she just appeared in town! No notice or anything!"

"I saw her at Crossroads yesterday, y'know what she bought? Furniture! All black..."

"What?"

"Right! Then she just pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to the cashier, didn't even wait for change or to give a delivery address!"

"Strange, does she have an address? 

"Who knows, she's going to Crossroads High, so we could look her up in their roster, yeah, we've got her trapped now..." 

"First of all, 'trapped' is a bit dramatic, we just wanna find her address or phone number, so we can find out who she really is, and second of all that wouldn't do any good, she joined school in the middle of the year. I can't believe they accepted her!" 

"Wow, she must have great grades..." 

These were some of the rumors flying around about Kuro Megami Seion. Strange, rich, convincing, smart, none of which were true. But so what if Kuro's favorite color was black, and her hair was black, and her clothes were black too? It wasn't anybody else's business except hers. 

She had no family, no friends, not even so much as a fish! It's not that she rejected anyone who came near her, its just that no one would come near her. It had bothered Kuro for about a week, and then she got used to it. The students and faculty of her old school had treated her as if she were a time bomb waiting to go off. 

The terrible thing was that these terrible things were Kuro's only memory; but something inside her told her not to worry. This made Kuro feel very secure and better about herself, but sometimes it kinda creeped her out. 

* * * 

"Oh no," Kuro thought, "Not this day dream again, no, anything but this, I don't need this right now…" 

Kuro was sitting in her desk and had spaced out on a particularly hard math formula pertaining to geometry. Kuro knew that this was no ordinary spacing out because the edges of her vision were slowly caving in, shutting her into the blackness known only to Kuro as her worst nightmare. 

Kuro was standing on a planet she couldn't recognize. It wasn't any planet that she knew of, but she could see the earth. It was about the size of a pinprick! The planet's surface was eerily smooth and gray with glittering specks of silver sprinkled about the surface like sand. The planet was, as far as Kuro could tell, a medium size. Not as small as an asteroid, but about a quarter the size of Earth. She was facing 15 people. One of them was male, the rest female in short, pleated skirts and fancy outfits with bows, ribbons, and poofy sleeves. One of them was different; she was wearing an all white outfit except for the trim of her skirt was gold and silver. She had gauzy, sheen streamers coming out from a bow behind her back and her hair was tied in heart shaped buns with gold decorations. She was glaring at her with a look of pure venom. Kuro looked down, wondering why this person was glaring at her, and noticed that she was wearing an outfit too! She was wearing the same pleated skirt, only it was black with gold and silver trimming. There was a star shaped thing where the center of her bow should have been. She had wings on the heels of knee high boots and instead of poofy sleeves, she had gauzy, sheen petals on her shoulders, and the same bow and streamers as the girl in white. Kuro also noticed that her hair was in two circular buns on the top of her head and her normally mid-calf hair was now mid-thigh length. The most shocking thing was that next to her. A huge black panther with _wings_ and a star shape on its head, rested next to her. It was growling at the girl in white, who now turned to the panther and glared at it. The girl then raised a staff that looked as if it had a white moon on it, and fired a blinding white light that threw the panther back and made him lie motionless on the surface of the planet. Kuro felt a surge of anger and hatred go speeding through her body all the way to her back where huge black wings like the panthers erupted out of her back. Kuro then sped towards the girl who had hurt the panther and around her hands, she formed some half-circle scythes that didn't look too blunt. Kuro then shot towards the white girl and swooped down on her. There was a scuffle. The other 15 people cried out and rushed to help the girl in white but Kuro blasted some pure energy and sent them sprawling to the ground. Once the girl and Kuro broke apart, the girl was smiling with triumph, apparently untouched while Kuro was supporting herself on one leg and holding her left arm. By surprise, the white girl's perfect cheek formed a red line, and a drop of blood seeped out to the girl's surprise. Without warning, Kuro started to laugh, a cold and evil laugh, which grew until Kuro, trying to stop, couldn't bring herself to stop, she was being controlled! Unexpectedly, three people burst out of herself and stood around her. Two of them she didn't recognize and the other was herself in the costume she had been in! She looked down at herself, and noticed she was in her school uniform. The center of her school uniform tie had been torn, and now had no star shaped thing, nothing except shreds of what was the tie. Suddenly, the costumed her started to run towards the 15 people across from her, but in between the two groups, the 12 of the 15 attacked her, 

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FIRE SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"TUXEDO THE SMOKING BOMBER!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE CREATOR!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERO!"

Kuro's counter part fell to the floor of the planet bleeding. Unfortunately, the real her was bleeding as well, and in the same places. Then the white girl and another who looked exactly like her except that she had blonde hair stepped forward and raised their staffs. 

"No," moaned Kuro's other self, "You don't understand, I wasn't working with them, I had no other choice…they were controlling me…" 

The blonde girl started to cry, "Do we have to? What if she's telling the truth?" 

A girl in a green skirt with a pink bow stepped forward, "Yes, don't you remember what happened last time? She is a TRAITOR!" the girl screamed, her voice echoing around her. Kuro started to cry. "She has been a host to the enemy so they could get closer to us!" 

"No!" Kuro screamed, "I had no idea this was going on!" Kuro was surprised at herself, how did she know all this? "Being a senshi is what is keeping me alive! I am too damaged from them being inside me, the sailor power is what is sustaining me now." *What is a sailor? * Kuro thought. 

"I WON'T DO THIS AKARI!" the blonde girl yelled. 

"Very well. I will dispose of the thing that has given us so much pain and suffering. I will dispose of the witch as it is my duty to our world!" 

Then the white girl let a wave of gold and white light out of her staff and it hit the other Kuro who lay motionless in a pool of blood. A woman with green hair let out a cry of disbelief and said, "Now the prophecy will never come to pass!!!" Kuro felt herself fading away from the planet, from life itself… 

Kuro awoke with a start. There were tears streaming down her face, and her breathing was labored. Everyone was sideways, or, maybe she was on the floor looking up at them. 

"Oh thank heavens you're all right Miss Seion, we thought you were having a seizure!" Miss Niko said. 

"You fell out of your chair and started twitching and moaning about sailors?" a girl questioned. 

"Maybe you better go see the guys in the white coats," one boy commented. 

"Oh shut up you guys. Miss Niko, I'll take her to the nurse's office. This girl obviously needs to lie down." 

"Oh, well, all right Miss... uh, I believe I have forgotten your name..." 

"It's Haruka, just Haruka..." 

Kuro felt herself being lifted off the ground by her arms and ankles. Her black diamond bracelets and anklets jingled against her. She looked up and found that someone dragging her down the hall was supporting her. Kuro quickly started using her feet. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

"Yeah," Kuro started, but she didn't feel okay, she felt awful, like someone had just died. 

"Well, we'll take you to Setsuna, she'll fix you up." 

"Who's she?" 

"The school nurse," 

"Oh..." 

Kuro walked into the room. There was a woman with tan skin and long green hair typing rapidly on a computer and muttering about crude reproductions of herself. Somehow, Kuro felt like she remembered her from somewhere… 

"Hello," the woman said, smiling, "I'm Setsuna the nurse. Now, what are you in for?" 

"She had some kind of attack. She fell on the floor twitching..." 

"I DID NOT HAVE AN ATTACK! It was some disturbing dream!" 

Kuro instantly felt very embarrassed. Haruka gave a deep look at Setsuna and she nodded. 

"Tell me about your dream, Kuro." 

First Kuro was angry that this lady wanted to know what she was thinking about. She would probably think that Kuro was insane like all the other nurses did. Second, Kuro was wondering how this woman knew her name. 

"Well, I was standing on some kind of planet and I was facing fifteen people, only one of them was a guy. I was in some kind of costume with a pleated skirt, and gloves, and my hair was in two buns on the sides of my head. I had a panther with me. This totally white girl all of a sudden just attacked it! I went after her because I was mad at her, I don't know why. I cut her with some half-circle thingies and she got all angry and I just laughed. I laughed so hard that three people came out of me! I was then just in my uniform again and there were three people standing in front of me, two I didn't recognize and one was myself in the costume I had been in previously. All fifteen of the people then attacked my costume self except the white girl and another one who looked like her except she had blonde hair. The blonde asked the white girl if they had to do something and the white girl said that she must dispose of what had been causing them so much pain and suffering. Then she killed my other self. Then a lady, with tan skin... and, green hair..." 

Kuro realized that the woman who had said something about a prophecy looked exactly like the nurse. Kuro fainted, remembering everything all over again. 

"She's beginning to realize who she is..." whispered Setsuna. 

"She can't be one, can she?" 

"I don't know if she is or not. From the description she gave us, I have a feeling that we're looking at something bigger than the both of us." 

"She was talking about Serena and Akari wasn't she?" 

"Yeah, this isn't good. She could awaken sooner than we predicted." 

"I thought this would come later, not now." 

"From the looks of things, she's probably going through a lot right now, her subconscious self isn't accepting anything. We need to get to know her better." 

"Right, when she comes to, we'll eat lunch with her, the least she needs is a friend or two." 

"I never thought that Kuro Megami Seion..." 

"What!?" 

"Huh?" 

"What was her name?" 

"Kuro Seion" 

"With the middle name, please." 

"Kuro Megami Seion?" 

"What does that translate to?!" Setsuna gasped. She opened a huge book. 

"Kuro...Megami...Seion..." 

"That's right." 

Setsuna gasped. 

"What's wrong?" 

"According to this, her name translates into...Black Goddess Serene..." 

"She can't be part of HER, can she?" 

"Who knows? I think we'll have to find out where she is all the time instead of just at lunch..." 

~* * *~

Kuro couldn't believe her luck. According to the nurse, she was advised to stay in the health office for the next couple of hours. The only problem was that Kuro's favorite subject, Drama, was coming up. She told the nurse she would be back. Setsuna agreed rather reluctantly that she should attend Drama. 

Today they had a sub and Kuro knew that they would be dancing. She grabbed her black leotard and black ballet shoes from her locker she quickly put them on and sat back to enjoy that she wouldn't have to attend English next. Then everyone else started piling in. 

First it was Akari, The World's Perfect Example Of A Perfect Person. She had white hair and gray eyes. Akari had everything, friends, great grades, and good at everything Kuro was bad at, and people actually liked to be around Akari. Kuro didn't like to be around Akari. It made her feel weird, like she knew her before, and Kuro really didn't want to feel like that right now, not when she was totally psycho. 

"Hi! What was your name again? Kira?" 

Kuro looked up into the silver eyes of Akari Megamino. Kuro scowled. 

"Kuro, Kuro Seion." 

"Oops! Sorry about the mix up, I just have this tendency to forget names, do you have a hair tie I could borrow?" 

Even if Kuro had had a hair tie to spare, Akari would be the last person Kuro would want to give it to. 

"No. Sorry." 

"That's okay. I guess I better change. We don't wanna be late!" 

"Yeah, guess not." 

Kuro really disliked Akari. She knew Akari was just doing that to embarrass her, because the girls teased Kuro for having really long hair. Anyway, nothing could spoil this day, because Kuro was missing English! And she was going to her favorite class, Drama. But today was special. Today they were learning Jazz, which Kuro loved to dance to. In fact, Kuro just, by definition, loved to dance! 

~* * *~

After a few minutes, Kuro thought she had the dance down. It was a few Jazz steps, then a cartwheel, a handstand, you flip backwards from that stand, land on your feet and do a few more tap steps and finally, slid on your feet as far as you could. Kuro got in line to perform. Akari was before her. Great. Akari was always better at dancing than Kuro was, and she knew that Akari would be a tough act to follow. 

To Kuro's delight, Akari fell backwards on her cartwheel and just did the steps and continued. No one said a thing. Everyone knew that Akari was very weak. However, he physical weakness didn't stop her from being a great dancer. Akari then performed the slide and finished the dance. 

"Bravo, Akari!" said two of Akari's friends, Serena and Lita. Kuro just walked forward, thinking of a standing ovation. 

The dance started out fine. The Jazz steps were perfect and right on beat, the cartwheel was round and perfect with a little spring at the end. Her next steps were a bit off beat and shaky, but by the handstand flip everything was fine. Now came the hard part, the slide. Kuro was never really good at slides. She always slipped and fell over or ran into something. This time it was much worse. Kuro flung herself into a very long slide. She was heading for a balcony! The door was open because the air conditioning wasn't working and Kuro hit the door channel, she went flying over the balcony gate, hitting her head on the way and falling three stories. Suddenly, she felt herself being slowed down but she still hit the ground with a pretty big force on her back. Her hair came loose out of the ponytail it was in and fell around her. Kuro looked up at the balcony and saw Serena, Lita, and Setsuna looking down at her with shock, but worst, Akari was looking down and smiling a relieved smile at Kuro. Kuro scowled and rolled over to go change out. 

~* * *~

Kuro was in the dressing room with everyone else. All of her classmates were giving her a wide berth, due to the fact that she survived falling 3 stories. Kuro didn't care. She just wanted out. She blindly shoved all her stuff in her bag and headed for the door. Lita stopped her. 

"Maybe you should apologize for scowling at Akari when she was trying to make you feel better." 

"It was misperceived." Kuro retaliated. "Now if you could move, I would like to get to the Nurses office, I am emotionally unstable." 

Lita stopped her again. "Your brain can wait. Why are you so cold towards Akari? She's so nice to you!" 

"Akari and I just don't get along that well, all right? It's not a big deal. Can we talk later? I really have to go..." 

"No, you don't!" 

"Lita," Akari interrupted, "She doesn't know." 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I DON'T KNOW!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!" 

Now Kuro was mad. How dare Akari think of her as someone to be toyed with? To be dealt with as a child is! *Now she's wondering why I don't like her?* Kuro thought, *Well, it's pretty obvious!* 

~* * *~

By now Kuro was walking up a couple flights of stairs. *This school has too many stairs* Kuro thought, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to the office to lie down; she really wasn't feeling good. Without warning, a wave of students from her dance class came running at her, screaming. 

"What the...?" But Kuro was stopped because the next second a giant black panther came bounding from around the corner of a building chasing students. It looked like it was looking for someone to no avail. Rapidly, it's gray eyes locked on Kuro. She froze and climbed on top of a vending machine to get away from it. But just then, two people came around the bend of the building. 

"Yo, panther!" The panther surprisingly looked around, standing there were two people Kuro had seen in her dream, the girl with long, blonde pigtails and a girl in a green skirt and pink bow. 

"I won't let you eat innocent students that go to this school, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" 

"IT'S A PANTHER! IT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!! JUST GET IT AWAY FROM HERE SO I CAN GET OFF OF THIS STUPID COKE MACHINE!" Kuro screamed. 

"Kuro!" the girl in the green skirt growled. 

"Jupiter! We gotta rescue her!!" 

But there was no time to be rescued because just then the panther seized the opportunity to jump and knock Kuro off the machine, sending her sprawling onto the pavement. 

"Kuro!" the blonde girl screamed. 

The panther turned around and glared at the blonde girl. It seized Kuro's ankle and started dragging her off. The two girls started to come after her, but the panther growled. 

"Don't worry, I can handle this, just don't do anything stupid. I'll just push him off a balcony or down a flight of stairs or something, just back off." Kuro warned the girls. She really didn't want to become panther food. 

Slowly, the girls backed off and ran around the corner. Kuro then wrenched her ankle from the panther's teeth and ran off to the 600 level of her school. There was an elevator she could get into and stay safe. However, the panther was faster, it got in front of the elevator and backed her into a corner where a wall of classrooms and the dean's office met. Kuro pressed herself up against the corner and wished that the two girls would come back. But instead, the panther growled more and curled its lip. Kuro was scared, profoundly scared, and not too proud to admit it. Unexpectedly, she felt very warm and funny. Her back started to heat up fast, like she was baking or something, but then she saw the tip of a black feather poking out from her shirt. 

"What the..." 

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP. Her shirt was shredded as two 3 foot long, fully expanded, black, feathery wings erupted from her bare back. Kuro was speechless. Now she was really loosing it. She was imagining this, this is not real, it couldn't be! Wings? On a person? Not a necessarily sane person, but a person none the less. At once, she remembered the panther. She looked back at it and it was doing a kind of bow-stretch thing where its front legs were on the ground, but his back legs weren't. 

"At last I have found you, Sailor Black Wings." The panther said. 

~* END CHAPTER 1 *~ 

Author's notes: Please go easy! I don't think I've written a fic as good as this one. A cliffhanger eh? Well, I should come out with the next chapter ASAP!!! It takes time to write y'know. *nods* So let me know whatcha think!!! PharoahGirl@aol.com 

Cya! 

~ Sailor Black Wings


End file.
